


The Old Smile Trick

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2019 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Body Writing, F/F, Goblin Transformation, Shortstack Transformation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Gudako and Mashu get tricked during a little trip to a strange singularity, and end up a more compact size by the end.
Series: November Batch 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559857
Kudos: 2





	The Old Smile Trick

**Author's Note:**

> For Anailater.

"Senpai, we really should be going. The source of the singularity has to be around here somewhere..."  
  
A certain purple-haired young girl stared with concern towards her senior, who returned her concern by with a casual wave of her hand. "Relax, Mashu. I'm just looking around a little. Besides, Roman said that the response was weak and that the singularity was about to collapse in on itself, so we're not in any rush."  
  
The ginger-haired older girl, Fujimaru Ritsuka (Alias Gudako), wasn't being careful at all. She knew that delving into the altered past of human history had its traps and tricks, but she didn't even get close to caring. After all, she had her most precious Servant by her side, and she was going to stay safe as long as she kept watching her back.  
  
A sigh left Mashu Kyrielight's lips as she hoisted her shield onto her back, crossing her arms while pouting slightly. "You know what the doctor says and how true it usually ends up being, right..?" She said with a tinge of annoyance to her words, which just prompted the magus to spring up and turn right around to face her companion.  
  
"Sounds to me like you just want to be at home, spending time with your dear Senpai instead of doing your job. Is that right, Mashu?" Gudako grinned a little as she wrapped her arms around the purple-haired girl's waist as she pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
She didn't immediately receive an answer but the blush on her cheeks was more than enough for the ginger-haired magus. "Good girl. Now, how about..."  
  
"Are you looking for something in particular, miss?"   
  
A short green-skinned girl smiled a little as she stepped into view. Judging by her size and her shape, she was some sort of goblin. And not the typical kind that the duo had struck down time and time again. She was actually kind of cute and she seemed like she couldn't hurt a fly with that curious smile on her face.  
  
"Mast-" Mashu tried to speak up, only to find her mouth covered by the latter's palm.  
  
Gudako grinned as she kneeled down to look the short goblin girl in the eyes. "Well, I was looking for a souvenir! We're not from here, and I'd love to bring something home with me once we're done here!" The ginger-haired girl chimed, as her understudy stewed in her own frustrations right behind her.  
  
She didn't even notice that the short goblin was hiding a wicked grin as she turned towards her little stall, picking out a matching set of earrings. One for the friendly girl, and one for the miffed looking girl. "I have these, miss. They're a fashion item from this region, and they'll look wonderful on the two of you. They'll match as well, so any onlooker will easily be able to tell that you're destined for one another."  
  
The two visitors immediately flushed red at the same time, prompting a little giggle from the Goblin. "I jest, miss. You've got a complex relationship, even a goblin like me can tell." She continued before she gave each of the two girls one of the pairs, the heavy pink spheres attached to the earring seeming just a little suspicious.  
  
"...Senpai... You're not actually thinking..." The purple-haired Servant spoke up, only to notice that her friend had already put hers on, quizzically looking back at her as if she was saying something incomprehensible. "This is why Doctor Roman's usually assigned to us, so you don't do something that can get us both into trouble." She continued with a sigh as she clipped her own rings onto her earlobes, smiling a little as she felt a calm vibe overtake her the second she clipped those things on...  
  
The little gremlin of a Goblin began to cackle just a little. "Oh, you two are rich. You fell for the old song and dance and willingly put those things on, that's priceless." The tiny cutie sounded more malicious by the second as further calm vibes started running through the two girls, suppressing the worry that quickly filled their bodies.  
  
Gudako could feel Mashu's glare on her as she started to gulp. "W-What do you mean, put those things on? What are these, anyway?" The ginger girl asked as she tried to reach up towards the large earrings, only to suddenly find her arms pinned against her side instead and a wave of pleasure washing over her instead. A moan slipped from her lips as she felt her body losing a few inches of height, bringing her closer and closer to looking straight into the goblin's eyes for real.  
  
Her Servant wasn't far behind, and the effects of the earrings were especially potent on her as they were specifically designed to deal with magical beings like her. She could feel her armor creaking and threatening to snap as her height was being slashed with every second that passed. In but a minute, she was half the size that she was previously, with all of the tall inches going straight into the rest of her body, causing her curves to bulge outward and give her a compact yet squishy look. Like most of the more feminine goblins that the two of them had encountered across their travels through time.  
  
The Goblin laughed as she gave the shrinking ginger's cheek a little squeeze, tugging on it to reveal a tiny fang poking out of the bottom of her jaw. "Those things are meant to make you subservient to the one that gave them to you. And they're not cheap to come by either. I was planning to use them on some fancier hero, but since you two just looked so cute and fun to mess with, I thought it'd be a better idea to give them to you." She explained, only to pull out a little pouch full of money. "And you two are going to make back every penny that it took to buy these, otherwise I'm not changing you back. Are we clear?"  
  
"A-AHnnnn!" The two girls cried out in unison as their eyes shot open, their sclera having changed from white to black throughout the explanation while the pigment of their skin had changed from beige to green, matching the little goblin that now had them wrapped around her fingertips. The last change that was missing was the cute flared nostrils and the elongated dagger-like ears, which quickly popped out to complete their new goblin looks...  
  
A smirk crept onto the green little menace's lips as she pulled out a pair of collars. "You two will make me so much money, I'll be able to get two heroes with the next set of earrings! Isn't that right?"  
  
They could only weakly nod as juices ran down their legs, a permanent blush coating their cheeks...  
  
\---  
  
Days had passed since Gudako and Mashu had gone into the past to solve the strange singularity that had popped up around the middle ages. A pocket of time where the fantastical was real, which had unintentionally led them down a dark and rather shameless path, something both of them regretted ever slightly at this point.  
  
Ever slightly being the operative word, as both of them walked down the streets of the town that they were assigned to. Due to all the magic from the earrings that they wore, it was hard for their rational minds to get a grip and try to argue against the haze of lust that filled their bodies, especially as the warm air brushed against their curves. It was even harder to think of anything except cocks as they got closer and closer to their next client's abode, the slick trail of juice still perpetually running down their thighs.  
  
Their client would no doubt be very pleased with them as well, considering their extreme looks. Both of them had their own charm, despite having been affected by the very same magic.  
  
On the one hand, there was Gudako. Her formerly ginger hair was now mostly mossy green, as befitting of a proper goblin. Most of her former height had gathered up in her breasts, her 'money makers' as she liked to call them. After all, that's what Mistress called them, so that's what she should too. Especially since she had been so nice, writing the words on her big boobies! It really made them stand out when they bounced around with every step she took.  
  
On the other hand, there was Mash. Her eggplant-shaded hair had grown just as deep and dark as her Master's, but her charm point as in her width. Her belly and her hips stuck out like a sore thumb, making her look even softer than the girl she once answered to. Of course, she liked how big her leggies were. Mistress liked them lots since she wrote 'Breed Me' on both the sides of her thighs as well as on both of her ass cheeks, to really emphasize what she was going to be used for.  
  
By the time the two giggling Goblins, reached their destination, they couldn't help themselves as they knocked in unison on the door. Once their client showed up in the doorway, he was greeted by one very familiar phrase from both short stacks...  
  
"How may we serve you, Mister?"


End file.
